A Bump on the Head
by Baroquemonger
Summary: Will falls off Tug and gets a nasty bump on the head. But is it going to open his eyes to love? And how does he tell Halt? T for now but probably M in later chapters. Will/Halt
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: so here's my first Will/Halt. I plan on writing lots more cuz the amount I saw on here is UNEXCEPTABLE! Just fluff in this chapter but ill go hardcore in l8r ones xD**_

_**Disclaimer: me no own ranger apprentice! I woodnt mess with the god that is john flannigan that way!**_

Will took a deep breath and pulled the string of his bow back with a notched arrow. The arrow fit perfectly in his fingers and the bow string went back smoothly. He took aim and released the arrow as he let out his breath. The arrow hit it's target with a satisfying *thwack* and Will smiled at his kill.

"HALT!" Will yelled to his master. "I killed the pig!"

"Halt came out from where he was hidden with a smirk on his face. Will's smile vanished as he saw one of Halt's partial smiles. They came so rarely they caught Will off guard when they came. He felt a flutter in his stomach and couldn't help smiling widely back at him. He wished Halt smiled more often. Will stared, sucking in every last bit of the high he was getting from that smile. But it was obviously a second too long.

"What are you doing standing there?" Halt said turning away from him. "Go get our dinner before someone else does!"

Will jumped, his smile vanishing once again. Will sighed as he realized Halt always seemed to catch him of guard. He ran to the large pig and tore his arrow out. It was a good kill thought Will. Almost as big as a boar. Will smirked as he lifted the pig and brought it to Tug and put it on the pony. Tug tossed his head and gave a look that seemed to say, "Why are you making me carry that bloody thing?"

Will gave an encouraging smile and patted the pony's neck. He promised himself he'd give Tug an apple when they got back. As Will pulled himself onto the horse the pig started to slip off Tug. He frowned at himself for not having secured it and tried to grab it. In doing so he slipped from the horse himself. He fell headfirst onto the hard ground. Tug, sensing his master's pain, Whinnied to Halt for help.

"Will!" Halt shouted running to his young apprentice. "Will, are you alright?"

Will lifted his head and smiled sheepishly at Halt. "I can't believe I fell off my horse…I think I'm OK…" Will stood but the world instantly started to sway and his knees gave out. 'It wasn't a long fall," thought Will. 'What's wrong with me?'

Halt grabbed Will before he could hit the ground. Halt gasped as he pulled his hand back from Will's head. It was coated in blood. "Let me see your head," Halt commanded. A deep gash ran along Will's head and a bloodied rock lay on the ground.

Halt sighed. "You've gone and cut your head. It's bleeding badly so you're going to get dizzy often. Ride with me on Abelard to get home. I'm afraid you'll fall off Tug again if you ride alone." Halt put emphasis on the 'again' and Will blushed.

As Halt started to walk away and secure the pig to Tug Will's heart started to beat fast. He would be riding with Halt…right in front of him…so close. Will shook these thoughts from his head. It was as if he loved Halt and Will knew that couldn't be. He accepted homosexuality of course but of himself? Him and Halt? ….It didn't seem right.

"Will," Halt motioned for the young boy to come toward him. "Here," he said putting a piece of cloth around Will's head.

Will wondered where Halt got the makeshift bandage and looked down at Halt's shirt. A large chunk was ripped from the hem and exposed his stomach. Will's heart thumped from the visual.

"Halt…" Will whispered. "Your shirt…"

"A small sacrifice. I can always get a new shirt. Not always a new Will," Halt kept a grim face as he walked over to Abelard. "Come. I'm hungry and wish to get home before dark." Will liked the way Halt had said his name. He sounded so gruff but never when he said his name.

Will sighed and walked slowly to where Halt was swinging up onto his horse. Will awkwardly climbed on in front of the older ranger. Halt reached around Will's waist to grab the reins and pushed his knees into Abelard's sides. Momentarily Halt's legs were wrapped around Will and he shook as a tremor passed up his sides. His hands got sweaty and he had to rub them of on his pants. Will jumped when he noticed he was rubbing Halt's leg in the process.

Will pulled his hands back to his chest and blushed. Halt's thighs were warm against the cold winter air and soon Will found he craved the warmth once more. Subtly he leaned back and laid against Halt's chest. A small smile of content passed the boy's lips as the warmth came over him.

But wait...why was he so calm and warm in Halt's arms? Why was he content from such a small amount of extra warmth? Will felt Halt's rock hard abs against his back and the strong arms that encircled him. With the sway of the horse Will suddenly realized Halt's groin was rubbing up his lower back. A deep flush came across Will's face and he leaned forward uncomfortably. What was going on with him? Was he having feelings for Halt of all people? Must be his head.

When the little cottage that he and Halt lived in appeared before him Will gave a relieved sigh. Maybe a bandage and some sleep could help fix him and make him think straight.

As Abelard walked up to his and Tug's stalls Halt swooped down from him and stood by the side of the horse. "Alright, let me help you down," Halt raised his arms to Will.

Will went to kick a leg over to the side Halt was on and another wave hit him and he went tumbling towards the Earth once again. Halt, in an effort to save him, stepped quickly forward. But in the snow lay a root he'd not seen and Halt tripped and tumbled after Will.

Will, having closed his eyes, didn't see Halt. So the body that landed on him knocked the wind out of him. He blinked and tried to suck in some air. When he saw his master on top of him a dark flush went across his skin. Halt's face was a few centimeters from his. His mouth right over his too. Will could feel the warm breath over his face and the smell of coffee that Halt drank that morning. His muscular arms once again around Will. Halt's face came closer to Will's and their lips barely brushed. His head spun and his heart beat fast from the small contact. Suddenly Will decided he wanted more. His body ached for Halt. He threw caution to the wind and followed his heart instead of his head.

Will leaned up to connect the older ranger's lips to his when Halt suddenly pulled away.

"Let's get your head fixed," He said gruffly.

Will couldn't see his face but he knew Halt was blushing. Either from his embarrassing fall or from being so close to Will he wasn't sure.

_**AN: sooooo wacha thiiink? pleeeaaase review! Its my first so please be nice! Ill have the next chapter up soooooon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LOOOOONG! Heheh so I'm pretty sure youre all going to hate me once you read this xD but oh well cuz I really wanted to do it. It actually didnt take long to write this but i'm a procrastinator. The only thing that made me sit down and write were all the epic comments I got. I lurves u all soooo much! So anyway! Please dont send hate comments for this! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ranger Apprentice. If I did Will and Halt would screw in the baron's office when Will went after the note... 0_0 ima write that next!**

Halt looked lovingly over at his young apprentice. Will was hidden well behind a tree as he pulled his bowstring and took aim at a wild boar who was sniffing at the snow. Will hit the boar easily and turned to Halt.

"HALT! I killed the pig!" he yelled over to him smiling widely. Halt blushed almost unperceived as Will jumped up and down, his hair waving and snow covered in the wind. His face flushed from the cold and Halt couldn't help but wonder if other parts of his small body were the same. A small smile escaped the gruff ranger's stern exterior. Will's face gave away his surprise. But an even wider smile took the place of his tiny frown.

Halt's breath caught at the sight of the younger boy's face. He was just so cute and...and..._touchable! _He turned suddenly to hide the growing tent in his cotton trousers and called to Will, "What are you doing standing there? Go get our dinner before someone else does!"

_What are you thinking?_ Halt thought to himself. Will was much too young for him. And not only that if anyone were to find out they would both be thrown out of the ranger corps! And that was not something Halt could handle. AND BEYOND THAT! Will didn't even feel the same way towards Halt! He was just a boy and most likely had a thing for that Alyce girl.

Halt rubbed his eyes and groaned. What was he going to do with himself? What if he did something without knowing it? That was Halt's biggest fear besides Will getting hurt or taken from him.

A thump sounded behind Halt and Tug whinnied loudly. Halt spun quickly only to see Will sprawled out in the snow. "Will!" he yelled, running. "Will, are you alright?"

Halt helped Will to a standing position. "I can't believe I fell off my horse...I think I'm OK," Will said and not two seconds later he started to sway but Halt held fast to him. Halt frowned at the warm wet feeling his hand got from Will's head. He pulled away his hand and gasped. It was coated in a thick sheen of blood.

"Let me see your head," Halt said turning the boy's head himself. A deep gash ran along the back of Will's head. He looked down and noticed a shining red rock. "You've gone and cut your head. It's bleeding badly so you're going to get dizzy often. Ride with me on Abelard to get home. I'm afraid you'll fall off Tug _again_ if you ride alone."

Will blushed deeply at his childish failure. Halt stood him by Abelard while he went to secure the pig to Tug. He had to hide his shaking from Will. The boy would be riding with him...in front of him...between his legs. Halt started getting dizzy himself and thought he might throw up. He looked back at Will and noticed the gash hadn't stopped bleeding. Thinking fast he ripped a piece of his shirt off and beckoned to Will.

"Will," He called. "Here." Halt wrapped the cloth around Will's head tightly.

Will looked down and noticed his shirt. "Halt, your shirt!"

"A small sacrifice. I can always get a new shirt. Not always a new Will," Halt walked stiffly to Abelard. "Come. I'm hungry and wish to get home before dark." He lied and swung onto Abelard. Will came over and awkwardly climbed his way in front of Halt. Halt held his breath as he reached around to grab the reins in front of the boy. His thighs momentarily clamped to the younger ranger's thighs and Halt fought a sigh of pleasure. As they started to move toward their shared hut with Tug following behind Will's palms must have gotten sweaty. For he was wiping them up and down his legs and in the process lightly rubbing the older ranger's thighs. Halt fought the groan rearing its ugly head in his throat.

Quickly Will pulled back his hands. Halt for a moment thought maybe he had let out some sound that gave away his pleasure. But then realized Will had just finished wiping his hands and let out a silent breath. Suddenly a weight was on Halt's chest. He looked down and found Will trying to subtly lean back into him. _Perhaps he is getting dizzy? _Halt thought to himself. But even so the old ranger smiled at the young boy. Imagining that the boy was his and they were alone in the world where nothing could separate them Halt was actually happy.

All too soon Will leaned away from Halt. Again he thought he did something wrong and scared the boy. Halt let out an unhappy silent sigh as their cottage appeared before them. He rode up to the pony' little stalls and swung off.

"Alright, let me help you down," Halt said, raising his arms to the boy. He felt a piece of his heart rip as he again wished Will was his and smiling as he jumped down into Halt's arms and he would swing his apprentice in circles, smiling with him. But Will wasn't smiling and he only swung a leg over Abelard's head so he could slide down.

Without Halt noticing, Will had another dizzy spell and he started tumbling toward the earth once again. Finally seeing his apprentice rushing toward the ground, Halt stepped forward to catch him. But in his rush a root under the snow caught his foot and he went tumbling with Will.

Halt landed on top of Will and when he opened his eyes he saw a blushing teenage boy with wide eyes centimeters from his face. The two mens lips were so close it wouldn't take much to connect them. Halt could feel Will's breath along his cheeks and in small little body pressed against his. His smooth skin and tousled hair set Halt's senses on edge. For a moment he lost himself and leaned forward to the boy close enough to have their lips brush. But quickly as it happened Halt caught himself. He stood up and spun away with a light blush.

"Let's get your head fixed," Halt said quickly heading away from Will.

Halt walked away so fast he didn't notice how the younger boy had leaned up and welcomed the embrace of the old ranger.

**AN: so yeah...kinda a sad note to end on. But CUTE rite? Lol. So like I said u may all hate me for not progressing the story AT ALL but its nice to get Halt's side in all this! Now we can progress in the next chapter knowing both sides of the story xD So if you want the next chapter up sooner? COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT! give me epic things to read when I get on that makes me go "MUST WRITE MORE FOR MY LOVING FANS!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HEY GUYS WHATS UP? sorry I took so long. Had to get this JUST RIGHT for yall. Plus this is my first time writing this kinda stuff (I'm a virgin-writer lmao) well I would let u go but I have to make a shout out to an epic fan. **

**WILL TREATY YOU ARE AMAZING! U are who I write for! So u get a gold star :D yay for stars! So any way this chapter is for you :)**

**BTW guys! look out for another story ima write soon. Its gonna be another Will/Halt but it's gonna be...other universe? Is that what its called? Oh well! But yea I love you all! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: ME OWN NOTHING!**

Will laid in the snow watching sadly as Halt walked toward Tug to untie the pig. He rolled his eyes up to the sky and watched the clouds. Why did he try to kiss Halt? That was crazy to even THINK...or was it? Will was in turmoil lying there thinking over his emotions. So he stood and decided that he should go sit on the porch by the water barrel for Halt to clean his wound.

"Hurry Will, We're going to have to cut up and cook this pig tonight and salt what we don't use before it spoils," Halt called, sensing his apprentice's intentions. Will sighed knowing all too well that meant HE was to cut and cook and salt the pig.

Will stayed there for a moment longer enjoying the cool of snow on his head and the briskness of air on his feverish skin. For only a second it crossed the young boy's mind that he shouldn't be able to feel the snow through Halt's strip of shirt. Will sighed again and started to stand. As he stood a sharp pain stung across the back of his head. It felt as if a ranger had shot an arrow at the back of his head. Suddenly he was extremely dizzy. He managed a croaked, "Halt," before blacking out.

Will awoke to the smell of the salve Halt used on cuts. His eyes flickered open easily since there was no light and, looking up to his small window, he realized it was night. Stars dotted the indigo background.

The young ranger struggled to sit up but found the pain in his head too excruciating. With a little struggle he rolled his head to look at his room. He lay in his small cot in the corner yet had no idea how he had gotten there. The door was open and the smell of herbs and the heat of the fireplace wafted in. Will smiled realizing the pig must have been cooked. His stomach growled ravenously at the thought of some pig with Halt's amazing herb rub.

At the sound of his stomach something started to move by his side. Will rolled his head even farther and cringed lightly at the pain. It was dark but he could just make out the figure of a man sitting on a chair but sleeping with his head on Will's bed. The apprentice blinked quickly to get used to the dark so he could make out the person's identity. But this only proved to make him dizzy and sick to his stomach and Will was again pressed with the question of how he got here.

Will thought back to earlier today. The pig. The fall (explaining the pain and the smell of salve). ...The ride home on Abelard...

Thinking back on this Will had to fight the heat that started down below. He could still feel the warmth of Halt's thighs and the strength and safety he got from his muscular arms. He remembered how he leaned back into Halt's chest and felt the many muscles he possessed and got embarrassed. What if Halt had noticed what he did. Will groaned and wanted to smack his head. He felt really stupid.

Will kept thinking and remembered the fall off Abelard and under Halt. He recalled how he had completely lost himself in Halt's embrace and leaned forward. What had that all been about? That was something he would do with perhaps Alyce. Never Halt! Halt was...well, Halt was Halt. His master and friend. Halt had always been like a father to him.

The figure by his bed moved again so that the light from the fire accented his face. But at this point Will already knew who it was.

Halt was asleep by Will's side with a wet rag in his hand. Will smiled realizing what had happened. After he passed out Halt must have brought him inside and dressed his wounds then put him in his bed. He probably fell asleep here while trying to lower Will's fever. The only problem Will had was why he passed out. It wasn't that high a fall and he had Halt's shirt strip on the wound.

Will sighed and looked at Halt. He looked so peaceful when asleep. His salt and pepper hair and beard were the only thing that gave away his age. Almost without Will's consent, his hand reached over by itself to Halt's head. The hair was smooth on Will's hand and he couldn't help but pet it. Will smiled at the feeling and then realized what he was doing. What WAS he doing? Will was too confused.

"Will..." Halt whispered. Will assumed Halt was awake so he snatched his hand back as his heart raced. Halt, though, grabbed the hand and brought it to his lips. "Will...I love you..." He said into the hand. But Will still heard it. And while Will was in shock Halt kissed the hand and even nuzzled it a little.

Will couldn't speak. Was Halt awake? Delusional? The old ranger released Will's hand and snored lightly. OK so he wasn't awake. And Will hadn't in his life seen Halt joke like that or go delusional on him. But...people don't stay stuff like THAT in their sleep unless it's true...right?

The young boy stared at the ceiling completely unsure of anything now. Was this truly happening to him? Was he becoming...gay? And for Halt of all people. Will smiled thinking back on all the times he had felt so close to Halt. His heart soared when he thought of earlier today.

Realization hit Will like a brick. He had always been gay. And it had always been for Halt.

Will started to tear up thinking of how free he felt admitting it to himself. But the smile left as he started to recall one little problem.

Was HALT gay? And if so did he love him like he said in his sleep. It was so confusing. It's not like he could just walk up and ask him...could he?

Halt stirred by Will, shaking him from his thoughts. Halt groaned and looked up and Will as he scratched his head. Will's heart stopped as he watched him. He was so beautiful with his cropped hair and tan skin. His lips a cute pink color that drew Will in like a moth to flame.

"G-goodmorning," Will stuttered.

Halt looked out the window and raised an eyebrow. "Will, it's midnight."

"I guess I should go and do my chores," Will sighed and started to move so fast the pain in his head was so sharp he screamed.

"Will!" Halt said pushing the boy back into bed. "When we fell today you knocked the bandage off and the wound bled out. You've lost a lot of blood," Halt's voice was slowly escalating. So slightly Will hardly took notice. "I wasn't sure what happened at first. I thought maybe you were attacked or..."

"Halt..." Will cut him off. "Halt, please calm down. I'm OK." The apprentice smiled his most calming smile at Halt to try and get him to sit down. Halt wavered slightly at boy's smile and a flash of want went through his eyes quickly. But it didn't leave before Will caught it.

Suddenly Will had an idea. An absolutely evil idea. A mischievous idea. But he went with it. Because there was something he had to know. And he needed to know now. "Halt..." Will faked a sickly voice. "My head hurts a lot."

"Well I assume so. You fell 3 times today," Halt sniffed. He was going to be harder to crack than Will assumed. "But I also assume you're hungry?" In response Will's stomach growled ravenously. Will giggled.

A ghost of a smile passed Halt's lips as he left the room and returned with a plate of pork and glass of water. He set it on the bed beside Will and started to leave the room. "Halt," Will called him back. "I can't feed myself. Will you?"

Halt rolled his eyes. "I think you're quite capable." Will shook his head and whined in mock pain.

"See? I can't move my head to sit up and if I eat like this I'll choke. You don't want me to choke do you?" Will appealed like a child trying to get a toy. He even stuck out his bottom lip.

Halt made a show of thinking about whether or not he wanted Will to choke. And after a frightened look from Will he grudgingly agreed. Halt walked over to Will and slid a hand under the boy's head.

"OW!" Will screamed. "You can't put your hand on my head!" Will lied. Halt rolled his eyes and put his hand under the boy's pillow. Will yelled again. "I can feel your hand through the pillow. It hurts." he lied once more.

"Well what do you suggest I do, Your Highness?" Halt said gruffly.

Will tried to hide his smirk. He looked pitifully at Halt. "Will you sit behind me so I can lay against you?" Halt's face glowed pink and he tried to stop a bright red flush. Will tried as hard as he could not to giggle. Strike one.

"You must be joking!" Halt said angrily.

"Please Haaalt! I'm hungry!" And as if his stomach was his partner in crime, it growled loudly. "And my head huuurts!" Will's lie was becoming so good he was believing himself. In truth the cut didn't hurt at all. The salve was specially made and got rid of pain quickly. It had finally reached Will's senses. But Halt didn't seem to remember that in his moment of embarrassment.

Halt rolled his eyes again and walked towards his apprentice. Carefully he slipped an arm under Will's shoulders and lifted slowly. The boy made a show of pained expressions. Halt lifted Will to a sitting position and eased his way into the bed in front of the pillow. The placing was awkward as Halt had to fit one leg around Will so that he was sitting in between his legs. The apprentice then laid back so that his head was in the crook of Halt's neck. Will smiled widely from the contact. Halt was warm and his skin tough. His arms wrapped around him so hold him in place.

Will could feel Halt shaking lightly and his breath becoming hot and raspy. He tried to lean in and smell Will unnoticed. It would have worked to...if Will hadn't been waiting and paying attention. He smirked. Strike two.

This was his last test. Will had had a feeling from the beginning but now this was proving it. Strike three and there was no doubt about it. Halt really did love him. Or was at least attracted to him. Will smiled at the thought of this really becoming true for him. Of Halt really being his.

Will reached toward the plate Halt had gotten him and put it on his lap. He pulled a piece of pork off and sensually placed in his mouth. He moaned happily from the taste (and somewhat for the fact he wanted to tease Halt). He continued to eat moaning lightly every so often. Halt was going crazy. Will could tell. His breath was even more raspy and he often had to "clear his throat". And if that wasn't enough. Will could feel a large bulge in his back. Right where his body met Halt. _Strike three, your out Halt!_ Will thought to himself.

Well, now he knew. But what could he do? Would Halt accept him if he came out to him quickly? Or would he be frightened off? It was so complicating. Will sighed and decided to take a shot in the dark. He put the plate and glass aside and turned his head up to Halt.

"That was amazing, Halt," He said lazily running a hand up his thigh. "You truly are an great cook."

Will's breath was wrapping around Halt's neck. He could see the older man going tense. He grunted in reply to the compliment. Obviously unable to speak.

"Are you done-" Halt started.

"But I guess," Will interrupted him. He sat up quickly and spun, throwing Halt back against the bed. The then preceded to straddle the Ranger and breath into his ear. "I guess it's because YOUR amazing," Will said. And before Halt could reply or push Will off he pushed his lips to Halt's. His lips were in contrast to his body. Soft and sweet. A hint of coffee laced his mouth and his beard was scratchy against Will's lips. But it was a good feeling and his lips were loving it. And before Will knew it Halt was kissing back. They moved in perfect synch. All those years of passion exploding from both.

But all too soon Halt got a hold of himself. And through sheer will-power he pushed the boy from him. "W-Will! What are you doing?" He yelled.

"Well from what I could tell I was kissing you and until now you were kissing BACK!" Will said.

"Don't get smart! W-why are you kissing me?" Halt asked, turning pink again.

"Why were you kissing me?" Will retorted.

"I'm asking the questions!" Halt yelled.

"And so am I," Will said gaining more confidence than usual. "And another question. What is THIS?" Will asked grabbing hold of Halt's erection.

Halt answered with a deep moan on pleasure. It'd been a long time since he was touched like that. "That," Halt panted, "Is not yours! And you have no business touching it!"

Will sat up and looked hard into Halt's eyes. They were such a dark color and so inviting Will lost himself for a moment. But quickly caught himself. "Well," Will said in as serious a voice as he could, "What if I want it to be mine? And what if I want to MAKE it my business?"

Will stared unblinkingly and Halt couldn't speak for a moment. "W-What?" Halt stammered.

Will sighed and closed his eyes. When he opened them there was no trace of joking in his voice. "I love you Halt...and I know you love me too."

Halt froze. His breath came in rasps and he shook slightly. Will swore he saw tears coming from his master's eyes. Halt closed his eyes and took deep breaths controlling himself. "How did you find out?" He asked finally.

"You said it in your sleep," Will said. "And...I sorta teased you now to see if it was true. Do you hate me for that?"

Halt laughed. Will wasn't sure what was going on. Halt didn't LAUGH! He hardly ever SMILED! But he guessed Halt's laugh wasn't a true laugh. It was half-laughing and half-crying. "Brought down by an adorable apprentice! If people were to know!" Halt froze again. "You told no one right?" he asked.

"Uh...no?" Will said.

Halt sighed in relief. "Good. You mustn't tell ANYONE! No one can know about us OK?"

"Why?" Will asked.

The old ranger frowned. "Some people wouldn't be very happy about us. They would take you away."

Will frowned with Halt. "I don't want to be taken…I like being with you!"

Hat smirked and flipped Will over so he could straddle the boy. "That's good to hear," Halt said but frowned in realization. "What about your head?"

Will blushed and smiled. "I was lying." Halt stared blankly at the boy and sighed.

"When did you become so good you could fool me?" Will smiled and laughed.

"Because you taught me everything I know. I know all your shortcomings…and I know everything you're good at." Will watched as his mentor's eyes flickered with something he wasn't sure of.

"You don't know EVERYTHING I'm good at, Will. There is something I definitely have no shortcomings in," Halt said throatily as he stared deeply into Will's eyes. Slowly he leaned down to touch his lips to Will's. The kiss was light. So light it was hardly a kiss at all. Will fought to reach up and connect the lips even more but Halt pushed him down and held him in place. "Nope," He said as Will struggled. "This is payback." Halt smiled as he continued to trace Will's lips with his own.

Will groaned trying to reach up but Halt was much stronger than him. He was being driven crazy by Halt's breath tingling his mouth and lack of skin on skin. Halt soothed a bit of his anxiety though when he moved a free hand under Will's shirt to his pale, smooth stomach. His rough calloused hand sent chills down Will's spine. Halt continued to move his hand up his young apprentice past his chest to his shoulder pulling off the cotton shirt as he went.

Cold air hit Will in a wave as Halt completely removed his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. In doing so his groin rubbed against Will's erection earning a low moan from Will. Halt smiled as he traced his way down Will's neck and chest ever so lightly with his lips. Again Will tried to raise himself to his master but he was held in place again by Halt.

Halt finally reached what he was searching for and flicked his tongue over Will's nipple. He gasped and bucked forward being roughly thrown down by Halt. "None of that, Will!" Halt mocked as his breath tickled Will's nipple making him whimper.

Panting, Will reached under Halt to unclasp his cloak so it slipped to the floor beside the bed. Halt looked up at him through lion's eyes as he took the boy's nipple once more in his mouth. His tongue swirled around and flicked over it as his hand pinched the other between his index and thumb. Will whimpered from lack of attention to his nether regions. And decided to let Halt know.

As Halt moved up to take Will's lips once more, this time much more passionately, the boy slowly moved his fingers to where Halt's shirt and pants met. Halt gasped as Will teased the skin and slipped his fingers into the waistline of his pants. He did his best to slip them down but failed ultimately. Halt smiled and got to his knees and watched as Will looked up at his master, thinking he may have changed his mind. Halt's smile stopped him.

Will smirked as he sat up and looked pointedly into Halt's eyes as he slipped his thumbs into his waistline once more. Halt threw back his head and sighed as Will tugged down his pants and let out his long member. Will gasped softly and Halt smirked down at him.

"Scared?" he asked him huskily, tilted his head in a sexy fashion. Will stared up at his master's face and smiled. He moved quickly and tossed Halt onto his back so he could be one top. He pulled the pants clean from Halt and tossed them in some unknown direction. All he cared about was getting up to Halt's lips again and ravishing them. As the two kissed halt moved his fingers down to undo Will's pants. He stuck in a warm hand and pulled out Will's manhood earned a deep moan from the boy.

The ranger picked up Will and sat him against the headboard of the bed so he could also take Will's pants off. Will shivered as Halt stripped his own shirt quickly. His abdomen was accentuated by the dim firelight in the other room and his muscular arms held above his head made him look like a naked God. Will's breath came raggedly from the sight.

He suddenly felt very weak and insignificant compared to Halt. Halt looked down at the boy and smiled softly. He crawled up to him and leaned down to look into Will's eyes as he captured the boys lips. He released and made sure Will was looking at him.

"Will," he said, "I have loved you for a very long time. I have thought you were the most beautiful amazing person since you were born." Will smiled shyly at Halt and the ranger rested his forehead on Will's and sighed. "I have, with difficulty, held back my love and feelings. So it's been bottled up. Now it's all kind of pouring out at once. If I were to hurt you… TELL ME!" Will smiled and pulled Halt into another passionate kiss.

Halt sighed and relaxed into the kiss. His hands slipped down to Will's thighs, rubbing them absently. Will sucked in air from the sudden contact. Halt smirked and dipped a hand between his legs. Will threw his head back and bucked forward. It was so cute to Halt he almost flipped the boy over and smashed him then and there. But he had to control himself so Will would enjoy himself too. He picked the boy up and moved so he was sitting on his heels and Will was straddling his thighs. Both boys moaned as their erections grazed one another. Halt was holding Will's arse and started to move his thumbs along it earning a growl from Will. Will moved his lips to Halt's neck and bit.

The older man gasped as Will continued to suck and bite, leaving a bright red mark. "Will," he struggled to speak, "Here," He said taking his middle three fingers to Will's mouth. "Suck," He commanded. Will did as he was told and Halt sighed happily thinking of what it would feel like if his fingers were his dick.

When Halt felt the fingers were ready he reached his hand around and slipped one finger into Will's opening. Will gasped in shock at the intruder. "Relax," Halt purred. Will tried to do so as Halt slid his index in and out of Will. After awhile he slipped in his middle finger. Will grunted and held fast to Halt's shoulders. Again he slid the fingers in and out of Will and soon Will was meeting the thrusts halfway. Halt made a scissoring motion to stretch the boy further and Will moaned biting Halt once again. Soon Halt slipped his last finger in and Will threw his head back and nearly yelled out.

After another length of time, Halt pulled all the fingers out of the boy. "Halt?" Will panted.

"Get on your hands and knees, Will," Halt grunted. Will did so and Halt snaked an arm around his middle. He rubbed a little spit on his member to make things easier for Will and centered himself in front of the boy's opening. "It's going to hurt a little…I'm sorry," Halt said softly.

Will smiled. "It's okay, Halt. Go on."

Halt took a deep breath and slipped ever so slowly into Will. He moaned deeply at Will's warm virgin tightness and Will grunted and clenched his teeth. As Halt slid out a tear went down Will's cheek. Halt leaned down and kissed it away. "I'm sorry. Do you want to stop?" Halt asked.

"No! Keep going," Will panted. Halt obeyed and continued his slow trek in and out. Gradually Will became more adjusted and soon was moaning as loud as Halt and his knees shaking. "F-faster!" Will yelled and Halt was only too happy to oblige. He pounded harder and faster into Will. Will shouted out Halt's name only to fall onto his stomach. "I-I can't hold myself up anymore," Will smiled sheepishly.

Smiling evilly Halt flipped Will onto his back and wrapped the boy's legs around his torso. "Good," he said sexily, "Because I want to look at your face when you cum for the first time with another man." Will sighed and closed his eyes letting the sound of Halt's voice wrap around him like another cloak. Halt positioned himself again and leaned into Will drawing out a long groan.

Not long was he thrusting in and out of Will that he hit a spot that made Will scream out. "Hit there again!" He yelled. Halt smiled realizing he found Will's prostate and hit it again rewarded with another shout. Halt thrust in and out again aiming for the prostate again and again. Will was in bliss. He was seeing bright colors and felt such joy it came out in screams.

Both were close to the edge and after another few thrusts Will screamed even louder than before as the colors flared up all around him and convulsions overtook his body. He squirted warm seed over Halt's chest. The convulsions squeezed Halt and soon after he also hit the edge and went toppling over spilling himself into Will's small body.

Halt collapsed onto Will completely drained. Both lovers lay panting together until they got their breathing under control. Halt recovered first, pulled out of Will and crawled up beside him wrapping arms around the boy. His warm breath tickled Will's neck and cheek and nearly lulled him to sleep.

"Will?" Halt whispered waking him slightly.

"Yeah?" Will mumbled.

"I love you," Halt said.

Will smiled and nuzzled into the crook of Halt's neck. "I know," He said kissing Halt deeply. "I love you, too!" Will yawned and buried his head into Halt's chest. He drifted to sleep with the feel of Halt's fingers running through his hair and his arms wrapped protectively around him. His last thought was of those arms forever surrounding him.

**AN: heehee so the end was the most fun to write. Along with the teasing. Lmao. Im a bad person. Aaaanyway I really hope you liked it and you MUST comment on its awsumness/horribleness. If something seems strange PLEASE comment about it! Even if its just a misspelled word COMMENT PLEASE! I love you all and I'm def writing more chapters!**


End file.
